


A List of Arbitrary Rules

by Ferith12



Series: Arbitrary Rules [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: The list I made up for my Arbitrary Rules thing.
Series: Arbitrary Rules [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790317





	A List of Arbitrary Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a number and a fandom or character for me to write :D  
> Also, if you think of a good set of limitations for me to use, please tell me, and I might add it to the list.

1\. Write something only using words that are one (1) syllable long (names don’t count)

2\. Poetry! ABAB quatrains.

3\. A True Drabble

4\. Describe something without using sight (from the POV of a sighted person)

5\. Write something that is all dialogue

6\. Write a scene where a conversation is happening, but don’t include any direct dialogue.

7\. Write something with no “to be” words (is, was, were, are, be, etc.)

8\. Write something without using pronouns referring to people

9\. Write something only using sentences that are ten (10) words or less

10\. Write something where at least half the sentences are five (5) words or less

11\. Write something where three (3) or more sentences are fifty (50) words or more

12\. Write something that has exactly three (3) adjectives

13\. Write something that incorporates three (3) random objects of the asker’s choice.

14\. Write something that uses the color red seven (7) times (describing things, metaphors etc. Describing the same thing twice doesn’t count)

15\. Write something with five paragraphs with lengths of three (3) sentences, five (5) sentences, five (5) sentences, five (5) sentences and three (3) sentences.

16\. Write something that never repeats the same noun or adjective twice, apart from pronouns and proper nouns

17\. Write something that never repeats the same noun or adjective twice, including pronouns and proper nouns (get ready with your brunettes and your cerulean orbs lol)

18\. Write something without “vague” words, such as ordinary color words (green, blue, etc.), big, hot fast, good. If a word can be more specific, make it More Specific, heaven forbid we write like normal people.

19\. Begin five (5) or more sentences with paired adjectives (ie. something and something, the something)

20\. Write something in first person present tense (this is literally just because I hate first person present tense with every fiber of my being)

21\. Write something where ever description word (adjective, adverb, etc.) is used exactly twice.


End file.
